


I Will Not Snowball Babies

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is having a snowball fight in Alison's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Snowball Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Snowball Fight trope".

It had snowed in the night and Siobhan and Sarah had taken Kira to see Gemma and Oscar. Alison had decreed that it was a good idea for them to take the children out with the sleds to have some fun. Felix tagged along to say hi to Alison. 

Now they were all in the garden. Helena and Gemma had just finished happily building something that kind of resembled a snowman. Kira and Oscar had immediately begun a snowball fight and tried very hard to drag the adults into it. 

Sarah took a moment to look around her family. The smiling faces, the happiness, it was all more than she had ever hoped for. Even Alison seemed content, though she made a point to retreat to her front door as soon as a snowball fight seemed to be imminent, where she now stood and looked apprehensively at the scene unfolding. 

Siobhan and Sarah shared a look. Then the former gave a little smile and a little nod. Sarah turned to Kira. 

"Hey, monkey, how about adults versus kids? You think you and Gemma and Oscar can beat us?" 

"Yeah, right, let's see them try!" 

Felix was right there with her, already gathering the first snow, as did the kids, all eager, red cheeked and bright eyed, getting to all the good vantage points behind the snowman and between the bushes. 

"I will not snowball babies." 

"What? Helena, it's just a game. You know, it's fun." 

"I will not snowball babies." 

The situation started to become a little uncomfortable as nobody knew what to say. Siobhan shifted a little, looking at Sarah, clearly waiting for her to take the lead. While Helena was now pretty much treated by everyone as a member of the family, a lot of her ways were still not understandable to the others. 

Sarah was about to say something, to make Helena part of the children's team, when suddenly a snowball landed right on Helena's hair. Not that she noticed it much, it hadn't been thrown very hard and she had a lot of hair, but the white mass was still clearly visible. 

For a few seconds everyone stood still while Helena turned around slowly to look at a widely smiling Kira, who started getting a little uncomfortable as nobody spoke and some inexplicable tension rose. 

"Helena-" 

Sarah didn't really know what to say but she was interrupted by Helena anyways.

"You snowball me?" 

"I didn't mean to… Mom?"

"It's okay monkey. Helena…" 

Sarah still didn't know what to say and everyone, even Alison who had stepped outside of the door into the garden once more to not miss anything, stood rooted to the spot and just looked as Helena slowly bent down and gathered some snow. 

"You snowball me." 

She came up again, looking at Kira, who looked at Sarah, not knowing what to do, even when Helena was now clearly gearing up to throw. Sarah was very apprehensive, ready to defend Kira, but still not moving, not knowing how to react.

"No rules now." 

Uttering that, Helena suddenly turned around in a flash and threw the snowball hard and fast, directly onto Alison's chest. Alison, who had watched with wide eyes and had not see it coming at all, shrieked and fled into the house. 

The tension released into relieved laughter. 

Siobhan took the lead before anything else could go wrong. 

"Everyone against everyone. Let's go!" 

A few minutes later the whole garden was aloud with laughter and shrieks. Helena was careful to avoid the kids and protect them which meant all adults discovered very quickly that her snowballs were always on point. Soon everyone was lying in the snow, laughing and panting.


End file.
